villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nasira
Nasira is Jafar's faternal twin sister who tried to ressurect him in the game Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge in which she is the main antagonist. She bears many similarities to Maleficent. Nasira was voiced by Jodi Benson. Biography Nasira is a powerful sorceress who carries a golden staff with a curved blade on the top of her sceptre, shaped like the letter N referrencing her own name. She planned on resurrecting Jafar after his death. She used several magical artifacts and tried to sacrifice Princess Jasmine to Anubis, the Egyptian god of mummification. She nearly brought Jafar back to life but was foiled by Aladdin. Her fate after that is unclear. Personality Nasira's just as terrible as Jafar. She is very vindictive, her strong desire for revenge is backed up by several other negative traits. She is malicious, sadistic, violent, manipulative, and very sly. Her only positive trait, loyalty, is marred because she's only loyal to one person, the evil Jafar himself. Not only is she an unpleasant person, but she would even use other people to do her dirty work for her either by using spells or by threatening to endanger their friends. Nasira is very determined and would not stop until she reaches her goal, even if it harmed anyone. Nasira's Revenge After Jafar is killed off by Aladdin, Nasira hears of the event and goes to her lair to contact Jafar from the beyond the grave and tell him of the artifacts needed to bring him to life. Jafar warns her of Aladdin and his genie, telling her that they must not be underestimated. After telling him not to worry, she leaves her lair and sets off for Agrabah. Once she gets there, she hypnotizes and corrupts every single guard in the palace. After the Sultan and Princess Jasmine were captured, the palace is taken over in one night. Nasira then sends the guards off to find Aladdin and bring him to her, dead or alive. Once Aladdin is informed by Genie and makes it to the palace to face Nasira, he demands to know where Jasmine and the sultan is. Nasira tells him that she got rid of them since they were no longer needed. She also tells Aladdin that she plans to bring Jafar back and once he is back, Aladdin will not be around either. Genie, wanting to protect Aladdin, confronts Nasira, telling her that Jafar is dead and not coming back. Nasira ignores the comments made and actually pretends to be impressed with Genie and claimed she had heard so much about him, but it was only to catch him off guard. Genie falls for it and after a long pause, Nasira made him disappear with her staff. Genie was then teleported to the Cave of Wonders to be imprisoned again. Aladdin gets alarmed and demands to know what she did with him. Nasira mocks Aladdin and orders the guards to take Aladdin to the dungeon. She also says she'll be there shortly. Aladdin escapes the dungeon thank to his monkey, gets on his carpet and tries to escape from the palace. He runs into Nasira, and decides to fly at her, possibly to attack her. Nasira starts firing magic at him and missed the first two times, due to Aladdin dodging it. She hits him the third time, knocking Aladdin off the carpet. She leaves, allowing Razoul to take care of him. Aladdin defeats Razoul and frees him from Nasira's control. Aladdin then gains a golden serpent idol that is the first artifact that Nasira sought. He goes to the desert and finds a large tent. He enters it and finds the Mystic, a psychic sorceress, who is really Nasira in disguise. He asks her where Genie and Jasmine are. She tells him that Genie is in the Cave of Wonders. Aladdin goes to the Cave of Wonders and rescues him. After Abu causes the cave to attack itself by grabbing the red gem (again), Aladdin escapes from the cave to find Nasira (still in disguise as the Mystic) on a camel. She tells Aladdin that Jasmine is near the Pyramids. Aladdin thanks her and flies off. After he leaves, Nasira reveals herself and proudly holds up one of the serpent artifacts. After saving Jasmine from Anubis, the princess warns Aladdin that she overheard the guards who said Nasira was simply using Aladdin to get the artifacts. Aladdin basically ignores the warning, saying that it hasn't worked yet. After getting a map from Jasmine that led to the ruins of a lost city called Ancient City, Aladdin rescues Jasmine's father from the Evil Sultan that held him prisoner, Nasira appears once more. Aladdin asks her how she found him and the mystic tells Aladdin that the source of her powers were much too difficult to understand, even for him. Nasira reveals herself, which angers Aladdin. He charges at her with a sword, but Nasira quickly paralyzes him with a spell. While Aladdin is unable to move, Nasira takes the other artifacts that he gained from defeating each boss, and opens a portal to her lair. After she went through it, Abu jumps on Aladdin and smacks him, freeing him from the spell. The portal was closing quickly. Aladdin jumped in at the last moment and found himself in Nasira's lair. He finds Nasira with the ghost of Jafar at the heart of her lair. Nasira is horrified to see Aladdin and quickly zaps Jafar's ghost with the magic artifacts in her hands, making him larger while combining his lost powers with her own magic. After a battle, Aladdin smashes all of the artifacts, beaten Nasira and kills Jafar again. As for Nasira, she was last seen floating away, though her fate is a bit unclear. It is assumed she survived. Powers and Abilities Unlike Jafar, Nasira was most likely born with her magical powers. She can, with or without her magic staff, hurl mystical bolts, perform resurrections through magical artifacts and bend others to her will. Using her magic, Nasira can change her appearance into anyone else, bring objects to life, create portals to aid in her transportation, and can also paralyze her enemies with her sorcery. Gallery Nasira's Game Over.jpg|Nasira as appears in the Game Over screen of Aladdin: In Nasira's Revenge. Nasira in her Lair.jpg Mistress Nasira.jpg Trivia *In the orignal tale of Aladdin, the evil magician (whom Jafar was based off of) had a younger brother who wanted revenge on Aladdin for killing his older brother. The younger brother went to visit a woman and murdered her, taking her identity. Dressed up as the woman, he went to the palace, where a slave of the princess told her that a holy woman had come. The princess went to see 'her' and the younger brother offered her a prayer of prosperity. The princess begged him to stay with her forever. He agreed, but kept his veil on, so he wouldn't be discovered. After suggesting to the princess to put a roc's egg in the hall, Aladdin asked his genie to make it so. The genie calls Aladdin a fool and reveals who the 'woman' really was. Aladdin called the 'woman' in and once the younger brother arrived in his diguise, Aladdin grabbed a dagger and stabbed the brother in the heart, killing him. The original tale of Aladdin ends there. Nasira is most likely based off of that character. *Interestingly, the gold snake band on Nasira's arm matches the one Jasmine wore on her arm when she was wearing the red outfit in the first movie. *Nasira may have been modeled after a cobra, due to her hood-like hair and angular shape. *Nasira is probably the last Disney's ''Aladdin ''character (the game debuted in 2000/2001). null null null null null null null null null null null null null null null null null null null null null null null null null null null null null null null null null Category:Necromancers Category:Liars Category:Elementals Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Brainwashers